IPod Challenge :D
by Lilly Tagloft
Summary: This fic is putting my writing to the test as I undergo the iPod Challenge. Ten quick reads that'll truly make you appreciate decent writing. Enjoy!


**iPod Challenge**

- -

Key:

Bold: Story separator

Italics: Song && Artist

Normal: Story line

Pretty simple, right?

- -

"_Look through my eyes" by Everlife_

Rocco stood holding onto the railing of the ship. The original plan of this cruise was for him to relax and forget how he was tormented by both worlds. But Tripp – how the name angered him – mess it all up. He lost control and attacked a pedestrian, an innocent bystander. Their cover was blown.

"Come Rocco," Kat said putting a small, fragile hand on his muscular back. "We must hurry." He shook his head slightly and gazed down at her.

"I can't trust him, or anyone for that matter. This is pointless," he said slumping across the metal railing.

"Rocco, it'll be alright. I know there's a better place somewhere out there. Once we get there it'll be so different and crazy, but we'll all have each other and Tripp needs you now more than ever. So let's go to him before we leave," Kat instructed, rubbing small, slow circles on his back.

Rocco only nodded and walked over to his friend and gave him a hug. He knows what it's like to live in this world now that they've truly seen both sides.

**sterlingXmadisonXmitchell**

"_Three Cool Cats" by The Beatles_

He sat there mesmerized as Kat danced in front of him and to both of his sides all at once. Her hips swayed back and forth as she and the twins branching off her arms walked towards him with anger peircing his gaze.

Their pixie hair looked twisted in each others as they all slapped him across the face.

"What?" He asked lazily.

"Tripp, have you gotten high off that Mega Glue again?"

"M-Maybe," he replied. Their chests puffed out before all three Kats stalked away angrily. He smiled to himself and lolled off to sleep.

**roccoXkatXtripp**

"_Cry" by Godley & Creame_

We've been going out for a few months now and you'd thin kshe'd be more excepting and sensative than I am to this stuff. She stalkes the room in her neutral way while I think of the next big plan. We've been half-vamps for years and I'm so ready to get rid of the pain forming that the world inflicts upon us.

But she won't do anything. She cheats her way to the tip and lies to our other cohorts about everything from food to men's latest fashion. They listen to her too, and it just makes me wanna... cry sometimes.

**claudeXravenXalexander**

"_T.N.T." by AC/DC_

We walk down the hallway totally confident; with Kat to my lift and Tripp to my right and Rocco not too far behind. People scatter out of our way as our power sends shock waves through the school.

I growled at a girl who squealed at the sight of my teeth. I laughed loud and clear; enjoying an innocent person's dismay at my appearance. I've always been like this; evil, threatening, and devilishly handsome – I can't help it, my mother was a beautiful woman.

I reached my favorite person in the whole school's locker and kissed her straight on the mouth. Her painted nails clawed my face. I backed away smiling, I knew she loved it – no one can pick Alexander over me. She muttered a few nasty words my way, but I brushed them off knowing well she'd fall for me some day.

I strutted down the hallway and made my image loud and clear because if you challenge me you'll see first hand that I explode because I'm like TNT; dynamite.

**trevorXbeckyXmatt**

"_Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" by Lady GaGa_

I walked into the dark club looking for three men. They were tall, dark, and half-vampires such as myself. They stand in the darkest corner waiting for my arrival. I spotted them easily and strutted over to them as my spandex squeaked in frustration at the movement.

I give them each fifty dollars and we take over the dance floor. We dazzle anyone within eye sight with our dark clothing and outer appearance. The Deejay sees us coming and plays a darker song automatically. The four of us dance around snarling at people while showing off jewelry that costs thousands of dollars, and at the same time show casing our captivating beauty and girlie figure – or at least I was.

They ate up our appearance like we were a freak show of rich bitches gone wrong. We moved off the floor once the music went back to normal, and I strutted out of there like I owned the damn place because of course – I did.

**katXclaudeXtripp**

"_All I Ask of You (Reprise)" by Andrew Lloyd Webber_

It was a msitake – the whole thing was a mistake. I should never have given Claude those vials and now look – him and those other three are destroying the only hope in the world. I trusted him and he gave me his word. He was to leave Alexander alone and do peace onto the world.

But instead of listening to me and being grateful, he went and turned on me – his own grandmother for Christ's sake! He repays me turning him into a vampire by claiming Alex's mate as his own and destroying half of Romania. He strikes fear and terror everywhere he goes, but there's only one person who won't be intimidated by him and that would be me because it's high time someone whipped that boy's ass in gear.

**billyXboyXmadison**

"_Tangled Up in Me" by Skye Sweetman_

"Do I want to know more about you?" I gazed down at her. "Not particularly."

"well, I'm the girl who's going to sweep you off your feet," Becky responded with a kind smile. I shook my head and chuckled at the girl's idea. Becky and me? It was surely ridiculous. Our names didn't fit in a cute little way like Brajelina or Zashely. Tripp and Becky – no similar letters.

"It's true," she continued, "by the end of the semester you'll be so caught up in my web you won't see how tangled our lives are."

"Alright Becky. Whatever you say," I said turning away.

"Wait! You forgot this," she called.

"What could it possibly be?" I asked her.

"This."

Then she reached up and kissed me. Once we pulled apart a few minutes later, Becky chimed cockily:

"More tangled now than you thought, huh?"

**jaggerXlunaXvalentine**

"_Part of Your World" by Disney [from The Little Mermaid]_

"I can change out," he whispered in my ear, his silver lip ring brushing against my cartilage. "You can be one of them."

I shivered at the thought – me being a vampire forever instead of a silly mortal who only dreams of this kind of stuff. He stepped closer and whispered again, "But..."

"Yeah?" I asked. There's almost always a catch with Claude. You cannot do anything without possibly being dragged down with him.

"We need the vials, and you Raven are the only person who can get them from Alexander." His voice echoed throughout my head. "I'll be your turn to finally become a vampire."

I took in a hard, deep breath, closed my eyes and said tightly, "Fine. I'll do it."

"Excellent," he said before sweeping my lips in a kiss.

**jamesonXrubyXalexander**

"_Unbelievable" by EMF_

"Bitch!" he cried. "These aren't the fucking vials!" Then he rushed towards me in a flurry of rage. I screamed and ducked behind a taller grave marker, but that didn't stop him.

Claude threw the empty pseudo-vials at me and they shattered above my head, causing pieces of glass to rain at me. "Yes they are! I swear!" I screamed backing away.

"Then why am I still the same?!" He yelled charging at me. I squealed out of sheer terror and took a hard punch to the gut. I doubled over and replied meekly, "I don't know, ask Alexander."

His icy stare remained on me as he stalked closer. Once reaching me in my totally vulnerable state he grabbed me by the hair and muttered, "Unbelievable. We'll see how Alexander likes it when his pretty little girlfriend enters the world of half-vampires as_ my_ eternal mate." Then he swept the hair off my neck digging his sharp canines into it.

**maxwellXsterlingXmiller**

"_I'm Wishing//One Song" by Disney [from Snow White]_

I dropped my last silver coin into the deep well. The idea is that if you hear it echo your wish will come true and if not; then you're pretty much screwed.

"I wish that the one I will stay with for eternity finds me," I thought loud and clear. I listened carefully and heard a little ker-plunk. I smiled inwardly and gazed down in the dark water for a moment.

"Kat!" A deep voice called from behind me. I turned around and saw Rocco, a big guy with dark hair that matches his tight black clothing. "Claude wants to see you."

"Why are you smiling like that?" He asked uneasily.

"No reason," I said walking over to him. We began to walk back towards the graves and I slipped my hand in Rocco's. His meatty hand enveloped mine in warmth and I immediately melted.

I could definitely get used to this.

**(A/N: That wasn't so bad was it? Alright maybe a few were, but we all have our anticlimax days. So write me a little review telling me how you feel about this fic, life, relationships, stuff you're missing out on, etc.)**

**(Quick A/N: Have you taken the iPod Challenge yet?)**


End file.
